Querida señorita Granger
by oO Anneliesse Oo
Summary: Hermione Granger cursa su quinto curso en Hogwarts. Un pequeño altercado con su "querido" profesor de pociones alterará su no tan tranquila vida escolar.. ¿o no?


Luego de mucho tiempo sin publicar absolutamente nada, se me prendió el foquito y se me ocurrió un SS/HG. Es el primero que hago y espero que me haya salido bien.

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo deliro y juego con ellos, para dar forma a esta historia

¡Disfruten!

**Querida Señorita Granger**

La mazmorra se hallaba en silencio, tal como él la quería. Un nuevo año acababa de empezar y los estudiantes parecían reacios a asimilarlo. Aquí y allá se podían observar alumnos con el desinterés grabado en sus caras. Otros, como Seamus Finnigan, dormitaban en el pupitre mientras Dean Thomas, su compañero del costado intentaba cubrirle para luego resignarse a seguirle los pasos. _Mocosos Irrespetuosos_, pensó. Ya los castigaría más adelante, humillándoles un poco frente a toda la clase o quizás mandándoles a hacer una redacción tan grande y lo suficiente compleja para sus poco útiles cerebros que les tomaría toda la semana acabarlo.

Snape echó otra profunda mirada, evaluando el aula. Como siempre, Hermione - Granger estaba en primera fila, al lado de Potter y Weasley que fingían prestar atención sin mucho esmero. La cara de Ron se notaba claramente soñolienta y sus ojos azules vadeaban de arriba a abajo lentamente. Hacia el otro lado, Malfoy miraba expectante a su padrino. El muchacho siempre había sido bastante bueno en Pociones, así que no tendría problemas con su TIMO. Snape se aclaró la garganta y decidió que era momento de dar comienzo a su clase.

- Hoy comienza un nuevo año y espero que todo salga como lo previsto – su voz sonó un poco áspera, pero no le importó

Granger se removió inquieta en su pupitre. Zabinni y Malfoy se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Quizás habían planeado alguna fechoría para los Gryffindor de primer año o para algún pobre iluso de Hufflepuff. No le afectaba, mientras fueran discretos.

- Ya saben que este año rendirán sus TIMOS y deben prepararse bien, especialmente los que buscan convertirse en aurores – terminó mirando a Harry, quién le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante. Snape lo odió aún más por parecerse tanto a James – Comenzaremos entonces con algunas preguntas para ver si han intentado reestrenar sus oxidados cerebros por el desuso. ¿Alguien podría decirme los ingredientes del Filtro de la Paz?

Una manó se levanto veloz como un rayo y Hermione Granger empezó a recitar la respuesta sin que él le hubieran dado la palabra

- El Filtro de la Paz es una poción un poco complicada. Contiene esencialmente polvo de ópalos y algunas gotas de jarabe de eléboro. Para elaborarla, primero se debe …

- Es suficiente, señorita Granger – le cortó Snape – debí suponer que sería la única en responder, puesto que le encanta darse aires de marisabidilla y parece no tener una vida social.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hermione, pero esta no bajó la cabeza por las hirientes palabras de su profesor de Pociones. Snape notó la furiosa mirada de Weasley sobre él y vio como se mordía la lengua para no responderle.

Hermione Granger siempre había sido así. Le había observado durante largas horas en la biblioteca, abstraída siempre en algún voluminoso libro con el que pasaba horas de horas sin moverse de su silla. Muchas veces se preguntaba si no le cansaba estar siempre encerrada ahí en lugar de estar con sus amigos, como lo hacía los demás alumnos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él se parecía a ella a esa edad: se refugiaba en libros porque no tenía amigos. Pero ella tenía a Potter y a Weasley, esa era la única diferencia. Además, debía admitir que era muy hábil en Pociones, tenía un talento natural.

_Igual que Lily_, se dijo.

El recuerdo de la pelirroja le dio una ligera punzada de dolor en el pecho y le hizo volver a la realidad.

La clase continuó sin ningún otro contratiempo, a excepción del incidente en el que Neville Longbotton arrojó un pequeño caldero al suelo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Snape fingió no darse cuenta pues los murmullos eran los suficientemente altos para que el sonido chirriante pasara desapercibido. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Granger se le acercaba presurosa y con un grácil movimiento de varita y un _¡Reparo! _dicho en un casi susurro arreglaba el desastre. Snape volteó y por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la castaña. Ojos marrones contra ojos negros. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Ella le sostuvo la mirada pero el volvió a ladear la cara.

_Cobarde_, se dijo. _¿Cómo te puedes mostrar así antes una insignificante muchacha de quince años? ¡Y encima hija de muggles! _

Snape sacudió la cabeza al ver que todos ya habían concluido con el trabajo asignado (o al menos lo había intentado no ser tan inútiles) dio por terminada la clase. Inmediatamente, todos empezaron a empacar sus cosas rápidamente – especialmente los Gryffindor – para alejarse lo más posible de las oscuras mazmorras.

- Señorita Granger – llamó Snape – quédese un momento, tengo que hablar con usted.

La joven miró a Harry y a Ron algo desconcertada, pero le hizo una seña de que los encontraría en el Gran Comedor. Ellos miraron suspicaces a su profesor de Pociones, pero su rostro serio e impávido no demostraba nada. Con algo de desconfianza, se alejaron del aula.

Estaban solos.

Snape rodeó el pupitre y se acercó a la joven prefecta mientras ella le daba la espalda mientras terminaba de empacar los tinteros y las plumas. Se colocó detrás de ella y se inclinó un poco.

- Granger – su voz salió como un susurro

Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás, sobresaltada. Sin embargo, con ese movimiento solo logró acercarse más a Snape, quién tuvo que aferrarse a su brazo para no trastabillar y caer. La joven se ruborizó al sentir el contacto de la mano del profesor en la piel desnuda de su brazo. Lentamente volteó e intentó mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Tenía que decirme algo p-profesor? – dijo Hermione cohibida

- Si – respondió él, con el tono más serio y duro que fue capaz. Sin embargo, no continuó.

- D-dígame, p-profesor – los labios de la muchacha temblaban y empezaba a tartamudear.

El aire se hizo más espeso mientras la tensión inundaba el ambiente. Snape la observó. La joven había cambiado en los dos últimos años. Su cabello enmarañado se veía más domable y sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento que no fue capaz de de definir. Pero él no veía a Hermione Granger. Por alguna extraña razón, él veía al frente suyo a la única persona a la que había amado y entregado su corazón: Lily Evans. Súbitamente y preso de un impulso, hizo un brusco movimiento atrayendo a Hermione hacia sí. Colocó una mano en ambas mejillas, se inclinó aún más y la besó.

Hermione reaccionó al momento. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser él la estuviera besando. ¡Por Merlín, era su profesor! ¡Y era S-N-A-P-E! Intentó alejarse de él, pero Snape la cogió entre sus brazos y la sostuvo fuertemente. Sus labios, que habían estado firmes sobre sus boca, ahora se movían no tan delicadamente. Hermione intentó chillar, pero no pudo. La varita había resbalado luego del susto y no podía ver donde había caído. Estaba atrapada. Atrapada en los brazos de su profesor de pociones. No podía hacer nada, sólo esperar a que Snape terminase lo que estaba haciendo. Harry y Ron la matarían si se enteraran.

La lengua de Snape luchaba por entrar en la boca de Hermione, pero esta se rehusaba con fuerza. El agarre que la mantenía sujeta empezó a perder fuerza. Finalmente, parecía que él había logrado volver en sí porque dejo de moverse contra su boca y se alejó de ella. La joven se agachó, cogió su varita y su mochila y corrió hacia la entrada del aula. Cuando puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta, oyó _su_ voz a sus espaldas.

- Señorita Granger, espere.

Hermione volteó, bastante asustada. De unas cuantas zancadas, Snape estaba a su lado y le apuntaba con la varita.

- Siento que haya pasado esto. No fue… mi intención.

Lo último que Hermione recordaba de esa aula de Pociones fue ver a su profesor haciendo una floritura y murmurando un Obliviate. Luego, sin saber cómo, apareció en el Gran Comedor.

Por su parte, Snape daba vueltas es su despacho. Su obsesión por Lily le había llevado muy lejos esta vez, cegándolo momentáneamente y haciendo que besara a Granger_._

_Estás loco, Severus,_ se repitió varias veces. Supo que nunca más podría volver a ver a Granger a la cara, por vergüenza y por cobardía. Ahora sólo esperaba que el hechizo desmemorizador hubiera salido bien, pero al recordar cómo le temblaban las manos al realizarlo empezó a dudarlo seriamente.

*** Fin ***

* * *

¿Merezco Review?

Por favor, ¿si?

Besos,


End file.
